1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an oil pump drive assembly for an automobile engine. More particularly, the invention relates to a balance shaft driven by a rotating drive shaft of an oil pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobile engines include an oil pump for pumping oil to lubricate moving parts within the engine. Engines typically include a rotating balance shaft for dampening vibrations associated with the operation of the engine. Preferably, the balance shaft rotates at generally twice the speed of the engine. The higher rotational speed of the balance shaft is typically achieved by the use of a gear assembly coupled between the engine and the balance shaft.
It is known to drive the oil pump with the rotation of the balance shaft. Since the oil pump operates at approximately the same speed as the engine, the lower operational speed of the pump relative to the balance shaft is achieved by the use of a second gear assembly coupled between the balance shaft and the oil pump. Multiple sets of gears at each end of the balance shaft increase the costs of manufacture and inventory.